In recent years, electronic devices including a microphone may perform a function of purchasing an article or switching on a light based on a voice received through the microphone. For example, the electronic device may perform voice recognition for the received voice input, and when a specific instruction is included in the performance result of the voice recognition, may perform a function corresponding to the instruction.
Meanwhile, the electronic device may perform voiceprint recognition to determine whether the received voice is a voice uttered by an authenticated user. For example, when a function that requires security processing is performed, the electronic device may perform voiceprint recognition as well as voice recognition to identify the user, and performs a function only when the user is an authenticated user to reinforce the security of the performance of the function.
Conventionally, when the electronic device performs a function that requires security processing, it may receive a separate password from the user, or induce the user to additionally utter a voice corresponding to a specific letter row for voiceprint recognition.